


Kissing in the Rain

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: You grabbed his blood soaked coat, shook him as hard as you could.
Relationships: Wilhelm Wicki/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Kissing in the Rain

The slap stung. Wilhelm raised a hand to touch his cheek, his eyes wide, but he didn’t back away. He looked at you, mouth slightly open, and tried to speak. 

Nothing came out. 

“You’re an inconsiderate bastard! I wish I had never-“ You stopped yourself, groaning in annoyance. “You bastard!”

“Hey,” Wicki said, catching your arm before you could manage to run off. “Hey, hey, stop. Stop! You can’t just slap me and run away.”

“Like hell I can’t!”

“What happened?” He asked, his hold on you tightening ever so slightly. “What was that?”

You grabbed his blood soaked coat, shook him as hard as you could. “What do you mean ‘what was that’? What do you mean? You almost died, Wilhelm!”

“I didn’t, Hugo saw-“

“I don’t care what he saw! You almost died!”

As you screamed, rain began to fall. The more you shook him, the more it poured. 

“You almost died! And what would I have done then?” Your voice broke, and you leaned forward, pressing your forehead against his chest. “How could I go on with you dead?”

A strong hand touched your chin and lifted your face. His lips were trembling. Your breathing caught. Slowly, giving you all the time in the world to back away, Wilhelm leaned towards you. 

Your hands found their way to his hair as you pressed your lips to his, tugging him closer. Wicki lifted you in his arms and pressed your back against a tree. You didn’t go back to camp the rest of the night.


End file.
